Final Remedy
by totalyfab
Summary: Seto remembers the day that Mokuba died. He is haunted by visions of Mokuba. Till finaly he comes to a final remedy. To end it all. One-shot.


Disclaimer:I, obviously, do not own Yugioh the characters or anything related to it. If you needed me to tell you that for your own reassurance then you are in need of help.  
  
Chapter one:Seto suicide  
  
Seto sat in his room in front of his computer. Today he had had problems concentrating. He couldn't help but think of the day,exactly one year ago, that Mokuba had died.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Ring. Ring. Seto Kaiba sat in his office typing away at his computer when the phone rang. He checked the clock, 5:00. Mokuba must be calling.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr.Kaiba"  
  
"Who is this?" Seto asked, his good mood dissapearing in a second.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, this is Dr. Yamato from Domino Hospital. Mr. Kaiba, your brother Mokuba was in a car accident. He was in the back of a limosine and a drunk driver hit. He was lucky the hit was on the opposite side of the limo, however the car did swerve into a lightpost and wrap itself around the post. Your brother was pinned up against it and by the time the fire department and police made it to the scene and got him out he was almost dead. Right now hes in the Trama room but I only think it's fair to warn you that he doesn't have a good chance of survival. I'm sorry." The doctor ended solomly. The phone shook in Setos hand, his knuckles almost white from his grip.  
  
"Do you know if he will be all right?" Seto asked, his voice shaking.  
  
"We have no answers as of now, but like I said, he doesn't stand much of a chance. I really am sorry Mr. Kaiba. I must go and attend to others, including your brother. Goodbye." the doctor said. Seto put down the phone and stood up; his mind refused to accept what was happening. He stood up and headed downstairs with his usual icy composure. Without noticing he got in his cyan blue car, drove to the hospital, and entered.  
  
"Where is Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Are you family?" the blonde lady at the desk asked Seto.  
  
"Yes. My name is Seto Kaiba, I am his older brother."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Dead." he answered more icily than usual.  
  
"I am going to need to see some ID for proof of your relation before I can give out any information." she said so Seto pulled out his ID. The womans face grew grave as she looked up the information on Mokuba.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba. Your brother died about 30 minutes ago. They have moved his body to the morgue. If you would like I can have a doctor escort you."  
  
"Yes. Please." Seto said, his voice barely a whisper. The woman called back for a doctor. Momentarily one arrived and led Seto to the morgue, and it is here the true story begins.  
  
When Seto was in the morgue and the doctor had left Seto walked up to the bed where his brother was held with the white sheet over his head. Pulling back the sheet he couldn't help but let out a startled gasp. His brothers body conformed his fears,Mokuba was dead.  
  
"He little brother. Where are you? Your coming back to me right? You know I need you little bro. Your why I have held on so long, so you can't really be gone. I mean you don't deserve to be dead. You should be here with me, right?" Seto said, looking to his brother to respond. When nothing came for the first time Seto broke down and cried on his brothers chest.  
  
  
  
At the funeral Seto just stared into space. 'I have no tears left' he thought as he saw Yugi, Yami, Jou, Tea, Tristan, Serenity and Duke cried over Mokubas grave. Suddenly Seto felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder.  
  
"You still have me and my friends Seto." Seto slowly raised his head to look Yami in the eye. In his mind he thought 'He doesn't understand. None of them do. I have nothing left. I'm alone again. I'll always be alone.' Out loud he simply said, "Thankyou"   
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
It had been a year and the empty feeling had never left. He was nothing without Mokuba. He had no one. He had been offered to 'hang out' with Yugi and the gang, but had to decline. He couldn't take it. He didn't know why. He just...couldn't. 'Concentrate Seto. You have work to be done' he reminded himself so he turned his thoughts back to the computer;though they quickly strayed again to Mokuba. His smiling face, his beautifle eys, so like their mothers, how he was always joyful, how he loved Seto no matter how he had badly he had beaten by Seto, how he used to laugh if Seto would get upset over little things like a computer disruption. He also remembered Mokubas black hair, how it would shine in the perfect light. 'He looked so much like out mother' he thought. Tears threatened to run down his face again so he tried to return his thoughts to the present. He was doing well until he looked at the clock. 5:00 pm. Exactly a year to the day and time he had learned of Mokuba's accident. His thoughts strayed again. Eventualy he couldn't take it so he shut his laptop and went to sit on his bed. He drifted off to sleep and had a horrible nightmare.  
  
*Dream*  
  
He was in the middle of a pitch black room. Nothingness was everywhere. In the distance he heard a voice calling him.   
  
"Seto! Where are you big brother!"  
  
"Mokuba, where are you?" he called out. When Mokuba answered his voice was even farther than before.  
  
"Seto! Help me please!" Seto followed the voice, finaly he found Mokuba, but wished he hadn't. Mokuba's skin was dropping off of his bones and his eyes had deteorated so only a faint blue light hung where his eyes should have been in his skull.  
  
"Mokuba." Seto whispered.  
  
"Why didn't you save me Seto? You promised me you would all ways be there for me. Why weren't you."  
  
"I..I didn't know what was happening. I would have been at your side if I could have been."  
  
"I died because you were working. That's the only thing that has ever mattered to you. Ever since Gozaboro adopted us you haven't cared."  
  
"Yes I have, Mokuba please listen."  
  
"No! I'm through listening to you! Goodbye Seto." Mokuba said and vanished from sight.  
  
"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled before waking up in a cold sweat.  
  
*End Dream*  
  
Seto sat up in his bed. 'Why can't I escape you Mokuba? Maybe I don't have to' he thought. 'I can't take this anymore. So I'll join Mokuba.' his thoughts continued as he pulled a small black revovler out of his desk droor. He didn't remember getting there, all he was aware of was the gun in his hands. He raised the gun to his head, then brought it down to his chin, then even lower to the stomach. 'Perfect' he thought. With one last thought he pulled the trigger. 'I'm coming Mokuba'  
  
**********************************************  
  
Two graves stood side by side. A tribute to brothers. 4 teens stood around. Above the grave was a beautiful angel that read " Two brothers. Neither complete without the other. Finaly together again. They will be cherished."  
  
A/N:WHAT DO YOU THINK. SUCKED. WONDERFUL. I LOVE SETO SUICIDE FICS, EVEN THOUGH I LOVE HIM, SO I DECIDED TO WRITE ONE OF MY OWN. REVIEW. ESPECIALY IF YOU HATED IT REVIEW. THAT WAY I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. I LIKE TO KNOW IF SOMEONE DOESN'T LIKE MY FICS, I LIKE IT EVEN MORE WHEN PEOPLE LIKE THEM THOUGH. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT. 


End file.
